


Immortal

by Amber96Anime, Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Life is too precious to waste - Humans are not Immortal (Poetry of life)





	Immortal

In this world, there are many things unseen.

In this day and age,

We tend to forget the important things.

We like to imagine everything will go on,

To pretend, Everything will remain the same.

 

We forget how precious a life can be,

Especially when everything seems to be at peace.

 

We are not Immortal.

We are not Inhuman.

 

Quite the opposite in fact,

Yet still.

 

None like to think upon it,

We'd all prefer it to vanish with the air.

 

We have to keep track of the ones around us,

For in one of these passing days,

The next time,

May already of been too late.


End file.
